battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four/Gallery
Welcome to Four's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Four's images! IMG_1056.GIF|Four in intro as a gif koji -----.png|Four deforms Pin chrome_2017-11-11_08-50-12.png|"Pretty cool, don'tcha think?" Four SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!.gif|Four screeching. 4 no arms.png Pillow atacking four.png|Pillow attacks Four. 4four.PNG|Four's malicious smirk after announcing "A BFDI" OhNo!.jpg|Uh oh! X and 4.png Inside Intro.png|Four under X in the BFB intro bandicam 2017-12-24 21-43-36-477.jpg|Gray Four bandicam 2017-12-12 15-12-23-830-ihssociigyc.jpg|"I have seven. Slices of cake." Screenshot four nmgfy.png Fourcrayon.png|Four holding a box of crayons, all colored like the members of iance. Fourwhiteboard.png|Four displaying the votes on his whiteboard. SCREECH Clock.png Besides Dora.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png|Four standing in the middle of the contestants arguing about the dead contestants. Angery.png|"Fine, I will only recover one person." 4xangry.PNG|>:( Screenshot four go.png Voters_Aren_t_Safe.png|"Voters aren't safe." chrome_2017-12-15_16-41-44.png|Four stabbed by forks Angry Four.PNG|Who did this? Grrr.jpg|rlrlrlrlrllrlrlrlrlrlr It's time.png|"It's time..." Screenshot_2017-12-09-13-26-38.png|Four shooting a laser from his hands at Gelatin 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png|Four killing Gelatin in BFB 3. Four say.png|"Fine, whatever." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.08.07 PM.png|"Well, I'm not the one who doesn't know their value." Screen Shot 2017-12-10 at 1.10.20 PM.png|"Nobody noticed you were gone." Bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|(Ding!) iance is safe. Screenshot_245.png|Four's mouth coming from his eyelids in BFB 3 Screen Shot 2018-02-17 at 13.16.33.png mmmDonut.PNG|mmmDonut! Where's the rest of your teamh? Bandicam 2018-01-07 15-48-17-903.png|Blindfolded by Bracelety. Vore.png|Eating Bracelety. Captura de Tela (4).png|kawaii happy face four Screenshot (892).png|Well done, bleh! 939BEACF-9F8C-473E-93C9-68BADC8C37BD.png|Fat Four .PNG|Four soiling himself. Love.gif|Four shoots out hearts as he screeches. Screenshot_280.png|Four sending love to Free Food's creation in BFB 4 I'm not sure what to think....PNG LeanDamagedAmbushbug-size_restricted.gif 2018-01-06 at 14-47-54.png|Four in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!.png|Four screeching in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! BFB5 screaming four.png|Four Screeching in Lollipop's Ear 0IwYaOM.png Giphy (4).gif|"Team Death P.A.C.T., assemble or you will tremble!" Hey.png Screenshot_316.png|Four threatening X saying that he will do much worse to him .-..PNG NFA.PNG|NO FLYING ALLOWED! Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.28.08 PM.png|It's time for the return of the BEEP BEEP! D5D012FD-00BB-4F29-946E-E78B782D7A5F.jpeg|“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM” Four in BFB 3.png|"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" E39C121B-38A7-4CA6-BF79-5BDEB85EA468.jpeg|Nineteen thousand eight hundred fourty three spookyfour.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 19-05-42-870.jpg|Four getting hit by a fork in BFB 6 4_ssit.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-18-081.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-27-189.jpg|"its time" (again in Four Goes Too Far ) bandicam 2018-02-03 10-25-51-384.jpg|Four's final moments Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.31.02 PM.png lololjhk.gif|"And do you really wanna see Four flying at you at a million miles an hour??" Fourgoo.PNG|Four's factor getting ejected out of Donut. Picture Juice Four..png|JUICY Four 4x real........png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-24-183.jpg|Four flying in space. Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-27-036.jpg|Four grabbing the Liar Ball. he groovin.png FLYING FOUR.gif mind if i hit that. weet.png 2357.png|A construction paper Four at the Eternal Algebra Class. Four S.png|Four Doodled In The Way Of Stutssy (S) Bandicam_2018-04-28_17-12-21-163.jpg|Four and Leafy in E.X.I.T. Third..gif|Four I: I Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-42-211.jpg Four is tirggered.png|8-ball got murdered by four chrome_2017-11-20_14-48-46.png|Four's extremely long arm in X Finds Out His Value chrome_2017-11-11_21-56-52.png|'EXTREME CLOSE UP!' chrome_2017-11-21_18-34-49.png|Four is really angry. chrome_2017-11-18_17-23-39.png|His eyes (WARNING: Very extreme close up) Screenshot (23).png|Four, X and Seven dancing Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (14).png chrome_2017-12-11_18-21-18.png Old Four.png Fouryyyyy.png|Four in Tidepool Four Pose Colored.png|Four's pose during the intro. Intro Four.png Dingin' four.png|ding Four-0.png|Four writing in BFB 2 fourpose0003.png 4 tongue.png 4 open.png 4 open 2.png 4 o.png 4 l.png 4 f.png 4 closed.png 44444.png|"Team Ice Cube is up for elimination." 444444444444444444.png fourr.png 4four.png|BE...... 44.png|....GIN!!!!!! Four kid dance.png|Four being Four 4 thinking.png|I’m not sure what to think. Four its time for the intro.png 4 fatty.png|Fat Four transparent version. 4 love.png|Four in love transparent version Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 7.24.04 PM.png|SCREEECH 4 dd.png|GASP!! Four Makes a Accident.png|Ahhhh!!!!! fourthonk.gif|Four thinking at Balloony Gif Four.png bandicam 2017-12-24 21-40-39-278.jpg|A closeup of one of Four's faces. bandicam 2017-12-30 09-58-05-861.jpg|EXTREME CLOSE-UP! Four and Bracelenty.png Screen Shot 2017-12-26 at 9.21.37 AM.png The pose.png FourSrPelo.png Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png 4 bo.png 47.png 4 evil.png 4gtr.png Four walking gif.gif|Four walking GIF sexy 4.png FOURAT MILLION MILES.png FourAnger.png|Angry Four Transparent FourPose1.png|Smile Four Fouryyyy.png|transparent tidepool 4 lol four smile.png Category:Four Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries